With the rapid development of network construction and client application requirements of the mobile communication, the coverage and quality requirements of mobile communication signals are increasingly growing and the active Distributed Antenna System (hereafter referred to as DAS) has gradually become a preferable scheme for achieving high quality in-depth coverage. In order to meet different coverage conditions, DASs with different powers have become quite common (by hybrid networking for coverage).
When an active DAS is designed and developed, considering that the variation of device power levels, the rise in the uplink noise floor and the balance between receiving sensitivity and coverage area for a respective device, it is quite different in the gain of the active DAS and the distribution of the internal gain of the system (especially in uplink). As a result, a relay unit of one type of DAS may only be accessible for a remote unit of one power level, that is, it does not allow remote units with different power levels to access a single type of relay unit in compatibility. Therefore, the design of the coverage scheme is complicated, with high cost of the network construction.